smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick
TA= Patrick is one of the five main protagonists in The Adventure. Appearance Patrick wears an blue jacket and also has blue eyes. He has brown hair and wears dark green trousers. He usually wears black boots, but sometimes also brown shoes. Personality Patrick isn't the smartest of the group, but also isn't dumb. He cares about his friends. His favorite friends are Sally and Scott. When his friends need help, then he sometimes helps them. "The Adventure" Patrick appears as one of the five main protagonists. He, like Sally, Scott and Kalin, got turned evil by Lord Ventis. After he got taken away by Rick, he can be seen typing in the code, that Roy needed to get into that room. Patrick also appears in the Finale, where he tried to fight but fell over and fainted as Roy walked and jumped on him. After the fight, they went home. Trivia * He lives with his friends in the same house. * He is kind of addicted to the TV. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:WiffPlays' Stuff Category:Ocs Category:Characters |-|TA2= Patrick appears again in The Adventure 2: The Treasure Hunt as one of the two main protagonists. Appearance He looks the same as he did in the first Adventure. "The Adventure 2" Patrick appears in the Prologue, where Roy tells them about the Treasure's location. After Kalin and Scott left, Patrick and Sally go on aswell, while Roy stays home. In Chapter 1, they go through to the Grass Hills. In a old wooden hut, he finds a hammer. Before they could enter the Lava Ghost Land, they meet T.P. 178. After they managed to beat it, they move on. In Chapter 2, they meet Siegy and Gary. After some talking, they move on to the edge of the island. There, they see a ship with Xono Volva in it. He tells them, that The Ghost stole his "Start-Button". After they got it from the boat on land, where The Ghost was living in, Xono activates his ship and flys with them to the Crystal Snow Land. In Chapter 3, while Sally looks around for the cause of the ice melting, he enters a ice cave. Deep in the cave, he sees the shadow of The Man. After he got out and he and Sally searching around, they see the Solar Tower on the other side of a canyon. After they found a way to the other side of the canyon, they fight against the Solar Tower, which uses Solar Beams to defeat them. However, it loses against them and Sally and Patrick enter the Star Portal to the Star Fields. In Chapter 4, they enter the Star Fields, and meet a little Star, which tolds them about their boss, which should help them getting to the Treasure Cave. They enter the Star Factory, where they meet Stella. But then, General Stark enters the room and tells Stella that someone has attacked the workers. Then, The Man attacks General Stark. After some attacks, Stella creates a portal for Sally and Patrick, and they enter it. In Chapter 5, as they got teleported to the Treasure Cave, they meet Scott and Kalin again. After some talking, they all got knocked out by Bermek Jr.. Patrick managed somehow not to get captured by him, and then rescues Sally before she could fell into the lava. The two enter the next room, and find Bermek Jr.. in it with Scott and Kalin, who are in cages. He attacks Sally and Patrick with a knife, but they still beated him. After they freed the others, they see a room. After they opened the door, they saw the Treasure. Sally, Kalin and Scott enter the room, while Patrick stays outside. Sally opened the chest, and the three get pulled into the chest, and Patrick ran away. After some hours, Roy found him in the Cave, telling him that Stella teleported him here, and that she could help them to rescue the others. |-|TA3= Patrick appears once again in The Adventure 3: Rescue Mission as one of the main protagonists. Appearance He looks the same as he did in the first and second Adventure. "The Adventure 3" WIP Trivia WIP